Je suis Charlie
by Layandree
Summary: Nous sommes le 6 janvier 2015, et France est parti passer quelques jours chez Angleterre. Il est d'excellente humeur, et est ravi du fait qu'Angleterre ne semble pas indifférent à son charme. Il se passe cependant quelque chose qui va tout changer brusquement, car un malheur ne prévient jamais. Je suis Charlie, les gens )


Heyy, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'idée de fanfiction, étant déjà débordée par la fac et mes propres histoires, mais un événement récent a galvanisé mon envie de m'exprimer. Comme vous le savez tous probablement déjà, on s'en est prit à notre liberté d'expression le 7 janvier (une façon vraiment géniale de commencer l'année 2015, nan, vraiment, merci!), laissant derrière douze morts. Du coup, je m'exprime, et je vous dis JE SUIS CHARLIE ! =) et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai fait un poème et un dessin pour la résistance à cet attentat, que j'ai mis sur deviantart, sous le nom de layandree, aussi =)

Sinon, bonne année à tous, hein... Bisous bisous !

Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

France riait. Il adorait la tête que faisait Angleterre. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Nan, vraiment, personne ne devrait être autorisé à pouvoir faire une tête pareille. C'était un coup à tuer les gens de rire ! France finit par se calmer progressivement. Pfiouu ! Il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en s'habillant comme ça ! Enfin, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une mini-jupe, des jarretelles, une chemise toute simple qui laissait apercevoir un soutien-gorge rembourré (évidemment) et des talons aiguilles puissent tuer la nation anglaise. Bon, tuer, peut-être pas, mais laisser dans un état de choc, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main toujours sur la poignée, complètement figé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et toute couleur ayant déserté son visage, apparemment si.

- Hey Iggiiiiiie ! Fit alors une voix agaçante depuis l'intérieur de la maison. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai plus de burgers, et... ooooh.

France pouvait apercevoir Amérique un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il s'approchait et passa un bras désinvolte autour des épaules d'Angleterre, d'une façon qui faisait ressortir ses muscles.

- Salut, lança le plus jeune, rendant sa voix plus grave et lui lançant un sourire aguicheur, et France crut qu'il allait exploser de rire encore une fois. Iggie, tu m'avais caché que tu connaissais une si charmante jeune femme...

Le français ne se retint que de justesse de rire. Un jour, cet idiot le tuerait, étouffé par son propre rire. Ce serait une mort vraiment ridicule. Mais son idiotie fit au moins réagir Angleterre. Il se dégagea vite-fait bien-fait de l'emprise de l'américain et se mit à hurler.

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! C'est absolument pas une charmante jeune femme, c'est France ! Italie, encore, je veux bien, mais toi, comment peux tu être aussi idiot alors que c'est moi qui t'ai élevé ?! Vous ne remarquez pas qu'il a une bloody barbe ?!

Amérique ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en se penchant pour mieux regarder alors que France se mettait à ricaner. Décidément, il adorait cette journée.

- France ? S'exclama Amérique, le reconnaissant enfin. Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette tenue ? Quoique nan ! Je veux pas savoir ! Pas que ça me fasse peur, hein, parce que un héros, ça a jamais peur, AHAHAH ! Mais c'est pas aussi intéressant que le manque de burgers dans cette maison ! Et euh... tu comptes rester habillé comme ça toute la journée ?

France sourit.

- Oh que non, les talons aiguilles, ça fait trop mal aux pieds, c'était juste pour voir la tête que ferait mon Angleterre, et je dois avouer que c'était inestimable. Nan, je vais me changer, j'ai tout prévu, figures-toi, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, d'avoir mon intell...

Le français ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, coupé en plein élan par Angleterre qui venait de lui refermer la porte au nez. Il cligna des yeux, tandis que son cerveau tentait d'assimiler l'acte inhumain que venait de faire l'anglais. Il retoqua à la porte, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, sans réponse.

- Angleteeeeeeeeerre, supplia-t-il. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas me moquer de toi... Enfin si, totalement, mais je veux dire, je voulais pas te blesser, s'il-te-plaît, ouvre-moi, I'm sorry, t'entends ? Je l'ai bien prononcé en plus, alors ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plaît !

- Non !

Bon, au moins, il était toujours derrière la porte, et non pas reparti dans les confins de sa maison. France tenta autre chose.

- Allez, Angleterre, s'teuplaît, j'ai froid ! On est début janvier, je te rappelle, je risque de choper la crève !

- Bien fait pour toi !

Le français se mit à rire.

- On dirait un gamin ! S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi entrer !

- Non ! Et c'est toi, le gamin, froggy !

- Waaaah ! fit la voix d'Amérique. T'as perdu ton pari ! T'avais dit que tu tiendrais une année sans l'appeler comme ça, pour lui faire plaisir !

Une quinte de toux, un grand 'boum !' et un cri de douleur venant d'Amérique parvinrent à France, qui stocka l'information intéressante dans sa mémoire.

- Allez, Angleterre ! Redemanda-t-il une fois le silence revenu.

- Non !

- ANGLETERRE ! Tonna la voix d'Écosse depuis l'étage. LAISSE LE ENTRER QUE JE PUISSE FINIR MA NUIT !

- Mais il est presque dix-sept heure ! Protesta l'anglais.

- Et alors ?!

- Et alors t'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt !

- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est qui l'aîné, ici ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit la voix d'Amérique. Laisse le entrer, le pauvre, t'as vu comment il est habillé ? Il va se faire violer, s'il meurt pas de froid.

Le silence retomba de l'autre côté de la porte. France, amusé, retenta sa chance après quelques secondes d'attente.

- S'il-te-plaît, Angleterre, _Arthur_, se reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Laisse-moi entrer...

Le silence se prolongea. France colla son front au bois de la porte et laissa sa voix prendre son ton le plus doux et le plus cajôleur.

- Arthur ? S'il-te-plaît... je suis désolé...

La porte s'entrouvrit de quelques millimètres, laissant à peine apercevoir un œil vert et un bout de joue rouge.

- T'es sincère ? Demanda Angleterre d'une voix méfiante.

France parvint à supprimer toute trace d'amusement de son visage, ce qui était, il fallait le souligner, un exploit.

- Bien sûr.

Angleterre plissa les yeux, l'observant un silence quelques instants, avant de grommeler dans sa langue natale et d'ouvrir la porte en grand, se poussant pour laisser entrer France.

- Que ce soit bien clair, fit Angleterre en tournant le dos au français. Je te laisse juste entrer parce que sinon Amérique et Écosse vont me soûler toute la journée ! S'ils n'avaient pas été là, tu serais toujours dehors !

- C'est parfaitement clair, _Arthur_... répondit France en souriant.

Et, si l'anglais était de dos et que France ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il put en revanche constater que ses oreilles et sa nuque se teintèrent de rouge. Mhm... les propos de France semblaient le perturber positivement, peut-être après tout que sa cause n'était pas totalement perdue.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi, c'est ton prénom, non ?

- Oui, mais... c'est trop personnel ! Appelle-moi Angleterre, comme tout le monde ! Et vas te changer, dépêche-toi !

Ricanant légèrement, France s'enferma dans la salle de bain et sortit de sa petite valise un jean et une chemise noire toute simple, et se changea rapidement. Quand il eut fini, il alla ranger ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami qui lui était dédiée, puis redescendit à la recherche de son hôte. Hôte qu'il trouva malheureusement dans la cuisine, occupé à rassembler différents ingrédients sur son plan de travail.

- Euh... Angleterre ? Osa demander France.

- Yes ? Marmonna celui-ci sans relever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que...

La voix de France se brisa sur la dernière syllabe et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? Rétorqua Angleterre en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il pensait avoir à faire à un crétin.

- Tu as l'air de te préparer à cuisiner, je dirais.

- Bravo Sherlock, railla l'anglais en reprenant ses préparatifs.

Quand il vit beaucoup trop d'ingrédients qu'il n'aurait jamais, même dans un cauchemar, songé à associer, France commença à paniquer.

- Mais pourquoi te donner cette peine, quand tu sais que tu as un excellent cuisinier à la maison ? Tu ne te gênes pas pour m'exploiter, pourtant, d'habitude...

- I know, mais Amérique aime tellement ce que je lui prépare, et puis l'avion de Canada devrait atterrir dans une petite heure et j'ai besoin de toi pour aller le chercher, so...

- Mais, euh... il pourrait prendre un taxi ? Proposa France d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu sais très bien que personne ne le voit, et encore moins les gens normaux dont font partie, je te le rappelle, les chauffeurs de taxi.

France réfléchit à une autre solution, faisant marcher ses méninges à toute allure.

- Ou alors, tu pourrais aller le chercher toi, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi ! Et pendant ce temps, c'est moi qui prépare à manger ! Je sais, Amérique sera déçu (tu parles, il sautera de joie, oui! Mais France ne pouvait pas dire ça à Angleterre, celui-ci passerait des mois à déprimer), mais tu pourras lui faire à manger un autre jour, quand je serais plus là, parce que tu sais à quel point j'aime cuisiner, et en plus j'avais une nouvelle recette à te faire goûter !

Quand il se tut, France se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé sans respirer une seule fois. Il devait réellement être paniqué. Angleterre le regarda, indécis et méfiant. France décida alors d'utiliser une fois de plus son arme secrète.

- S'il-te-plaît, Arthur...

Et évidemment, Angleterre céda. France put s'attabler devant les fourneaux tandis que l'anglais observait tous ses faits et gestes, espérant sûrement les retenir, avant qu'il ne parte chercher Canada à l'aéroport. La soirée se déroula à merveille, malgré les disputes incessantes d'Angleterre et d'Écosse ou ses chamailleries avec France et les cris trop bruyants d'Amérique. Quand France se coucha ce soir là, il avait passé une excellente journée. Et il avait déjà décidé que le lendemain serait encore mieux.

Angleterre avait passé la soirée à jeter des petits regards en direction de France. Celui-ci sourit, aussi heureux qu'une gamine. Se pourrait-il que le petit anglais soit intéressé par lui ? Si c'était le cas, l'année 2015 promettait ! Il se sentait enfin capable de tout faire, de tout dire et de garder le sourire, jusqu'au bout ! Mais peut-être que ce sentiment était dû aux quelques coupes de champagne qui réchauffaient son sang. Il se mit à glousser. Oui, glousser. Peut-être avait-il vraiment trop bu, après tout. Il allait adorer cette année. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées, et ses rêves furent peuplés d'yeux verts où brillaient colère, joie, amour, et de joues rouges, comme depuis de fort nombreuses années déjà.

Quand France se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était huit heures et le soleil brillait sur Londres, ce qui était assez étonnant pour être précisé. Il s'étira en bâillant avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. La journée promettait d'être géniale. Un quart d'heure après, il enfilait un jean qui mettait en valeur ses fesses et un tee-shirt blanc avec un col en V et des manches courtes. Après s'être attaché les cheveux lâchement sur sa nuque, il descendit dans la cuisine pour y retrouver Angleterre qui était déjà en train de petit-déjeuner. Amérique les rejoignit en bâillant, suivit de Canada.

- Eh au fait ! S'écria Amérique. Ça vous dit, d'accompagner votre héros au mcdo le plus proche pour refaire le plein de burgers ?

- Non, sale goinfre, rétorqua Angleterre en fronçant le nez de dégoût. France et moi avions prévu d'aller au marché de toute façon.

Amérique se mit à ricaner.

- Oooooh fit-il avec un grand sourire. Très bien, j'arrête de vous embêter !

Après avoir chipé une énième tartine de nutella, l'américain se dirigea vers le salon.

- Amusez-vous bien, à votre rencard ! Cria-t-il depuis là-bas.

Angleterre s'étrangla avec son thé et prit une intéressante couleur cramoisie.

- Ce... It... It's not a date you stupid dumbass ! cria-t-il en retour.

Seul un ricanement lointain lui répondit. France sourit, heureux de la réaction embarrassée et rougissante de l'anglais, et se reconcentra sur son petit-déjeuner.

Vers neuf heures, ils marchaient tous les deux en direction du marché couvert, où France comptait acheter d'excellents légumes et autres ingrédients pour les prochains repas qu'il allait concocter. Angleterre, emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe, le suivait de près, et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. France aurait bien aimé lui tenir la main, mais l'anglais aurait crié au viol et l'étrange relation qui commençait à se développer entre eux se serait arrêtée là. Le français était prêt à donner à son voisin d'Outre-Manche tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour s'habituer à cette proximité. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que le panier que France tenait dans sa main était plein de tout un tas de bonnes choses, Angleterre lui demanda pourquoi depuis la veille il souriait autant et avait l'air si joyeux.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répliqua le français en souriant. Je me sens joyeux, c'est tout. Il paraît qu'on est moins pessimistes que les italiens cette année ! Allemagne a dû poser un lapin à Italie...

Ils en rirent tous les deux, tandis qu'Angleterre passait devant pour lui ouvrir la porte de la maison, France ayant les bras chargés. Il le remercia en souriant, sourire auquel répondit timidement l'anglais, avec les joues roses. Et France eut soudainement envie de l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais il se retint et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer son fardeau. En passant dans le couloir, il jeta un œil à la pendule, qui indiquait dix heures vingt. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table, il eut soudainement l'impression qu'on lui tirait dessus, en plein cœur. Il s'immobilisa net, sa respiration se bloquant dans ses poumons. Angleterre, inquiet, s'approcha de lui et sembla lui parler, mais il n'entendait rien, seulement des cris et des impacts de balles. Puis la douleur lui arriva et il hurla, tombant à genoux, les mains pressées contre sa poitrine. La voix d'Angleterre lui parvenait, lointaine, affolée, alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour tenter d'avoir moins mal. La douleur était tout simplement atroce. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Quelque chose se passait. Sur son propre sol. Quelque chose de grave. Il sentait le sang couler le long de son corps, sans qu'il ait de blessures. Puis, finalement, la douleur devint trop forte et il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà !<p>

Le premier chapitre est fini, je ne sais pas quand le sera le deuxième, puisque là je vais dormir, probablement jusqu'à quinze heures XD et je sais pas non plus combien il y aura de chapitres ! (Pas beaucoup, je pense, parce que je ne suis pas assez patiente pour en faire plein...)

Pour ma défense, aussi, le chapitre faisait beaucoup plus long sur open office, mais bon ^^'' et je m'excuse si vous repérez des fautes, que ce soit de frappe ou d'orthographe ! Ah, et j'accepte les reviews en tout genre, hein ! =D même si j'avoue avoir une préférence pour les gentilles... XD


End file.
